Emotions
by myrtja
Summary: Golden Boy and Silver Prince learn about each others' emotions.
1. Draco, Harry, and Snape

AN: This my first fanfic I've been working on it for a while now. I hope you like it. The Rumor is just a magical version of a gossip column and its conveniently inconspicuous and almost everyone gets it. Basically its just a tiny scrap of parchment that appears to anyone who has subscribed to it. Its minute by minute update of everyone's personal life. More info will be provided on it. Any more will ruin it. I'd like to thank Daniel, Elizabeth, Hanna, and wolftracks17 for beta work done on this.

"Mr. Malfoy!" A stern voice snapped Malfoy back to attention.

"Yes, Professor Snape." He nearly drawled.

"I suggest you to stay awake in my class. Or are you asking for punishment?" Professor Snape said, "And as much as I hate deducting points from my own house... one point from Slytherin."

That got Malfoy awake for sure. He knew he was going to get it tonight. Anyone unlucky enough to get points deducted from Slytherin would get a lash for every point they lost, unless that person had a probable reason, of course. Noticing that little evil glint in the professor's eyes told Malfoy that Snape knew all too well.

_That greasy death eating bastard_ he thought. He snarled as Snape returned back to his desk.

"Is there anything you would like to say, Mr. Malfoy?" Snape said, without even looking up from his pile of paperwork. Snape felt a smirk rising to his lips, but he repressed it. It wouldn't do good to let the pile of Gryffindors on the other side of the room know he was enjoying punishing/playing with his godson.

"No, sir, nothing at all," Draco said coldly. _That bastard' Malfoy thought, it's his fault I haven't been sleeping; with those bloody fire calls from Lucius all the time_.

* * *

Class ended, and Harry couldn't have been happier. He wasn't tortured by Snape in his lesson today. What surprised Harry nonetheless was Snape deducting points from his own house even though it was one measly little point. The on who got this point deducted was none other than Malfoy. Malfoy! Ha! That was a riot. If not for fear of getting points deducted from his house, Harry would have been rolling. Regardless of that, he would still have a laugh about it with Ron and Hermione. _The Rumor_ was updated recently (meaning in Potions) informing Harry that his best friends' relationship was back on again. This was, of course passed out while Snape was otherwise occupied with Malfoy. He tried to be optimistic and decided that he'd talk to them regardless of their current relationship status. Either that, or he'd explode.

Harry walked down to the Great Hall, only to find that even _The Rumor_ could be rather slow in keeping up with his best friends' on again/off again relationship. A piece of parchment smacked Harry on the face releasing him from his thoughts.

_Took long enough_ he thought.

Harry read the paper:

_HG of sixth year is officially on again with sixth year RW and is happily in love as of two seconds ago._

_Big surprise there_. Harry thought. He read the list of all the other on-again/off-again couples.

"Who even has time for this stuff?" he muttered. "Oh yeah…" He smiled faintly and resigned to go sit down with his best friends. "Well, might as well eat before Potions _again_." He ate lunch and joked and laughed with his friends. Tension started to build up around him, so thank Merlin he had just finished eating. As soon as his first leg swung out to stand, the bickering started. He left as fast as he possibly could to keep from being in the middle.

He reached an empty corridor. To his astonishment it wasn't so empty. Sitting on the window sill was Draco Malfoy.

"Potter, shouldn't you be eating lunch with that ginger-headed beggar and that know-it-all Mudblood." Malfoy said. His voice sounded tired, not that Harry would care.

"Stuff it, Malfoy," Harry replied coldly. "You don't own this corridor and it is none of your business whether I eat or not, now is it?"

"What Scarhead, can't take a joke?" Malfoy's blood was running in a good way, of course. He was waiting for an opportunity like this to blow off some steam and here was Harry Bloody Potter to do just that.

"Oh… that was a joke? I didn't know puppets like you could _make_ jokes, let alone have any emotion to make one." Harry smirked; he felt good putting Malfoy in his place.

Malfoy calmed down and sighed. He became too calm for Harry's comfort, and his smirk faltered. Malfoy, being very perceptive, noticed this and he smirk.

_Maybe I should be civil and show him I'm capable of being civil. Would he even try to be civil to me back? Doubt it._ He jumped off the window sill gracefully and asked Potter a question he'd never dared ask him around other people.

"Would you believe me if I told you that I'm nice?"

"Why would I care to know?" Harry asked.

"If you don't care, why are you here?" Malfoy asked, a little happy yet disappointed that he didn't show the golden boy what he was capable of.

"You know, Malfoy, for once, you're completely right" Harry said, as he turned to leave. Malfoy smirked, but it completely fell off when Harry said "See you at Potions, Malfoy." Malfoy was disappointed even more. He had to see that old, greasy-haired git yet again. Why was his day going from bad to worse? His only highlight of the day was that mini-argument with Potter. He always _was_ able to let some steam off on him and feel lighter every time he talked to him. He shook his head, clearly trying to shake off the last half hour. The last half hour?! Merlin, he spent the last half hour bickering with that scarhead!

Malfoy ran his hand through his hair and brushed imaginary dust from the back of his robe. Can't have himself looking less than perfect. He walked to potions and waited for class to start. Potter walked in the aisle, picking up a parchment that Weasley had charmed improperly to fly into the trash. The atmosphere was relaxed until Professor Snape announced partners for the next Potions unit.

"This potion will take exactly one month to brew. This potion will be examined in your N.E.W.T.s, so I suggest you know everything you can about this potion" Snape explained "Now, the groups are as follows."

TBC

AN:/ What do you think? I've already started chapter 2. Please review so I can make this story better. This is the only chapter I'll accept flames from, so flame away. But be warned I've got a wicked tongue waiting to lash out to any one who flames in the next chapter.


	2. Clueless

**AN:/ This the second chp. I got it rewritten by Abigail D. Thank you again. If any of you have read this before then you'll know that this version 2.0 is way better. I thought this was the only way for every one to be able to know about this new version.** **Please read and tell me what you think.** **Well on with the story! **

Malfoy ran his hand through his hair and brushed imaginary dust from the back of his robe. Can't have himself looking less than perfect. He walked to potions and waited for class to start. Potter walked in the aisle picking up a parchment that Weasley had charmed improperly to fly into the trash. The atmosphere was relaxed until Professor Snape announced partners for the next potions unit.

"This potion will take exactly on month to brew. This potion will be examined in your N.E.W.T.S, so I suggest you to know everything about this potion." Snape explained "Now, the groups are as followed."...

* * *

"Professor Snape?"

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy?" Snape nearly drawled.

"I don't have a partner."

Snape rolled his eyes in an annoyed gesture.

_That ignorant little prat. How could he not have a partner? Probably just wants to get away from Parkinson._

He looked down on his parchment with the list of groups, only to find that Malfoy was obviously not on it. He let out a small growl before he looked up again. Draco shot him an icy glare when their eyes met.

"Is this your subtle way of punishing me for choosing to stay in contact with him?" Draco hissed. He stood 3 feet ways from the teacher's desk but Snape heard him thoroughly. He almost though Draco was going on a rampage but it never came. Draco just stood there, glaring at him.

"Sit down, Mr. Malfoy," Snape finally announced. Draco went to take a seat but then his godfather's voice cut him off once more. "In the back of the classroom would be better for now, I _suggest_."

Draco stood up short and went to sit down in the last seat of the last row. He sat close to the ingredients closet and the sink, but far enough away to not be effected by any 'accidents'.

Professor Snape looked at the list again. He could have sworn he had an even amount of students since Montague had been transferred to Durmstrang because his mother didn't think Hogwarts was _efficient enough_. After he didn't get nowhere with that, he scanned the class for any left-overs. His eyes stopped on a raven haired boy who was standing by the sinks washing his hands. Harry dried them in an unbearably slow manner only to walk back to the door where he stood and watched everyone else working. Then it came to Snape! He scanned his parchment again and cursed under his breathe. Potter wasn't on the list either. He just pinched the bridge of his nose when the rumor reached him. He snatched the parchment out the air and read:

_EXTRA! __EXTRA!_

_Golden Boy and Silver Prince_

_seemed to be paired for potion__-project_

_for a whole MONTH!!_

_And Snape has no idea!!!_

_He's clueless!!!!!!_

Snape cussed again. How could he _forget_ a person like _Potter._ When his mind stopped cursing himself he lifted his head, gazed directly at Harry and said:

"Mr. Potter, could you please tell me why you seem to be the only one that is not working?"

"Yes professor." Potter replied.

Snape blinked, waiting for an answer. Silence filled the room and when the seconds went by Snape became impatient. About a minute later he realized that Potter was trying to be smart! The reason why this insolent brat wasn't answering was that he didn't directly _told_ him to do so. He stared at Harry and Harry stared back at him, none of them dared to blink, to break the eye-contact.

Snape's lips twitched; the only visible sign that he was annoyed. Though, on the inside, he was not just annoyed, he was seething. The silence became thicker every second. No one dared to move; all potions were forgotten while everyone openly stared at either Snape or Potter when suddenly a loud SPLASH broke the silence. Snape turned to face Longbottom, still not blinking at all.

"Longbottom!" Snape barked. "What do you think you're doing? You and Weasley had better get yourselves to the hospital wing and get yourselves cleaned up. I want you back here before class is over." His voice so low and cold, he practically hissed at the end.

_What was I thinking putting Longbottom and Weasley together?_ He reprimanded himself.

He turned to face Potter who had never moved and inch from where he stood.

"Potter, sit down" he sighed and went back to his parchments. Only two seconds later he heard it: "AWWW" the class was disappointed. _Victory!_ Potter blinked first.

After the first blink, he blinked a couple more times to get his eyes to work properly.

_Shit!_ he thought, _I lost again. Oh well, there's always next time._

A couple of seconds later he heard what he was waiting for: the rustle of parchment. He heard a few people gasp then he looked up and it was Parkinson who spoke.

"No way!" she said when the rumor had reached her. She looked down again as if expecting the words to change.

The rumor flew over to Malfoy and Harry watched him reading it. Draco slinked down in his chair causing his hair to cover his eyes. It was a nice view of him.

"Potter, why don't you finally go and sit next to Malfoy. You two are working together. Sit down and start the potion." Snape stated. "By the way, if any of you really thinks I'm going to accept a potion that already looks less than half assed, then you have another thing coming. I suggest _all _of you dump them out and start over."

Groans could be heard from every corner of the classroom, except Harry's of course.

"Silence!" Snape said. Not even once looking up. Shuffling of the feet could be heard then the occasional splash and burping of the sinks.

When one unfinished potion's droplets landed too close to Malfoy's robes, he hissed at the ground. Harry noticed this and made eye contact with Malfoy and moved to go to the farthest corner of the classroom, away from the sink. Malfoy walked over to Harry and wanted to tell him something, but there was nothing more than hissing that came out of his mouth.

"I'm a _Parselmouth_, and _I_ couldn't even understand that." Harry said and surpressed a chuckle.

Draco would have smirked had it not been Potter he was talking to.

"I said, this table is cursed. There's a ghost who died of a potions accident centuries ago and gets peeves to mess up his/her/their potions," he said a little slower. "And even if Peeves doesn't show up, any potion here always end up a disaster, even if you follow the instructions correctly."

Hearing that, Harry smirked to himself. He pulled out a pack of gum of his robes and gave Malfoy a stripe.

"Chew it." Harry told at Malfoy's confused look. He never had seen something like that before. "Don't worry, it's not venomed. It's really delicious."

A little hesitating Draco shoved the stripe in his mouth and started chewing as well. Fifteen seconds later Harry extended his hand requesting the gum back. Malfoy complied even more confused. He watched when Harry muttered a spell, morphed the two gums together and sticked it under the table. With another spell the table glowed and dimmed out.

"Done. No more curse. Can we start working now?" Malfoy nodded dumbly. For a few moments Malfoy just stared into space. Then, with a mental slap, he fixed his face into the famous Malfoy mask and started on the potion.

**AN:/So...what do you think? I have chp 3 done but I'm hoping Abigail D. will atleast look it overe before I update. Read & Review people. It helps me muse. **

**One more question though. If Harry would have an army, what would you call it? Be creative people. I'll give you credit for the name if I use it. Thanks for reading.  
**


	3. I Won't Leave You

AN:/ Thank you for reading if you are. So this chp was beta'd by the one and only Abigail D. Yes she is awesome. Thank you, Thank you. It's with her help i am able to post this chp. Chp 4 is comming as soon as possible. I am sorry for the late update. Enjoy!!  


* * *

"So, do you know what the name of the potion we're working on is?" Malfoy asked awkwardly. It felt weird to start a civil conversation with Harry.

"No idea, but it is in the book here." he said and pointed out to their potionsbook in the middle of their desk. Then, after a few seconds of thinking he added, "Why do you sound constipated?"

Malfoy's lips twitched like he wanted to say something in resonse, but generally ignored the comment.

"Slice up the mandrake roots."

"I will, but only for a price." Harry told him.

"Do you have to be such a git all the time?"

"No, but can't you take a joke?"

"Look, Scarhead, take the damn roots and slice them. Unlike you, I don't have Boy-Who-Lived written all over my face to _be_ something after Hogwarts," Malfoy said harshly.

"Do you really think so?" Harry asked thoughtfully, Malfoy only grinned.

"You're right, let's just get this done," he muttered after a long pause.

Harry started cutting up the roots, but a hand stopped him before the knife reached the next one.

"Vertically, not horizontally," Draco said dull. He just wanted to get over with the potion and working with bloody Potter. The whole day hard started in an obnoxious way. First, he was shocked this morning when Potter said he was right, then disappointed that he had to see Snape in Potions (he just didn't feel like it today), then angry for being partnered up with Potter. He was surprised, if not even flabbergasted, when Potter got rid of the centuries old curse on that desk. And the newest shocking thing was when Potter had a thoughtful expression on his face and that faraway look in his eyes which Draco kind of really liked.

"What's the difference?" Potter asked, snapping Draco out of his thoughts. He nearly flinched but controlled himself.

'_Thank you, Malfoy training,'_ he thought.

"When the instructions say 'cut' that means to cut them horizontally, like you were doing before. Slicing means cutting them vertically or the long way." When Potter continued to show a blank face, he added, "Take a look at the next line of the instructions. It tells us to slide the pieces of the roots slowly. We can't possibly do that if we have chunks of them. We'd just burn off our fingers."

Potter nodded slowly, his expression saying 'give me a minute and I'll get it'. He then nodded quickly, showing he understood, and started to slice the mandrake roots.

"Hurry up, will you, we've only got a few minutes before class ends."

"Sure," Potter said quietly.

'_Back with that damn thoughtful look,' _Draco thought. For some reason, it irritated him to no end. Was it because he wasn't used to that expression on his face or was it because he just couldn't tell what Potter was thinking? He stopped stirring the potion and turned down the heat under the cauldron. _The Rumor_ came around again, but it was ignored.

The bell rang to signal that time was up. Potter was almost done slicing, so Draco started to slide in the roots.

"Hand in a sample of your potion and get out of my classroom."

"Uhm…Professor?"

"What is it Longbottom?"

"What about the rest of our ingredients?" the timid voice said.

"Leave them exactly where they are."

In the next seconds, the shuffling of feet could be heard followed by the door slamming shut.

"What are you two still doing here?"

"We're almost done Professor," was all Potter said, as Draco slid the last of the roots.

Potter took a sample and handed it to Snape. With a flick of his wrist, the potion came to a standstill. It was neither boiling nor moving in any form. It looked real yet unreal. Fascination was written all over Potter's face.

"What did you do to the potion, Professor?" Potter asked. Draco thought that Potter sounded _genuinely curious_.

'_That'd be the day'_ he thought, as he watched Potter stare at the cauldron. '_Guess today is that day…'_

"He put a spell on it," Draco said. He could practically hear the next question Potter was going to ask, so he continued. "That way, when we come back tomorrow, we can continue where we left off."

"Oh," was all he said.

"Mr. Potter, may I ask why you seem to have a sudden interest in Potions?" Snape asked with a raised eye-brow.

Potter shrugged and looked away. Snape said nothing more and returned to the front of the classroom.

"Well, let's get this cleaned up so we can go." Potter said.

"No it's okay, I got this. Just go," Draco said.

"But—"

"Potter, seriously, I won't hold you to this, just go," Draco said more forcefully. He was used to angry Potter, mean Potter, funny Potter, hell, he even started getting used to thoughtful Potter. But there was no way in Hell, Hades _and_ the Underworld that he would get used to **nice Potter**.

"I'm not going to leave you," Potter said.

Silence.

His face gave nothing away. He was so focused on keeping _that_ image that he couldn't get his voice to work. When his throat finally did loosen, he still couldn't believe his ears.

"What did you say?" he asked, masking his voice; making him sound nonchalant and as if he simply just didn't hear him well enough.

"I said, I'm not going to leave you," Potter clarified.

"Oh…Okay."

Harry was just about to ask him what was wrong, but thought otherwise. Instead he chose to just watch Malfoy clean up. When he was done, they left the room together and walked to Defense Against the Darks, each lost in their own thoughts.

* * *

AN:/ So what do you think? Please review its makes me want to update more frequently. And it;s good for one's self-esteem. So I've heard.


	4. Affected

I know what you are saying: Its about goddamn time. Im sorry, please dont hate me and not review because it took for evr to upload this. I wanted it to be as good as it could possibly be. Hope you like this chp. Thank you to my beta Abigail D. and a couple of other who read it over. Thankk you for reading.

* * *

'_I'm not going to leave you'._ Those words of Harry spun around in Draco's head for the whole afternoon. Through double Defense and Transfiguration - he probably lost at least twenty house points due to his lack of attentiveness and concentration in class. He didn't know how he was going to get out of that because he had no real reason for losing house points.

He sure as hell was not going to tell his housemates the cause of his daydreaming. He couldn't even call it daydreaming, though. More like phasing out, because there was only one stupid phrase going through his head. There _were _no images, just that voice.

"Draco, house meeting starts in an hour. Are you coming?" Pansy said, with her head in the doorway. Her voice was on a normal level, not high pinched at all.

"Pans, you, Blaise, and I are the leaders of this house, right? Just like you I should know when our house meetings take place." Draco asked, ignoring her question.

"Yes, Draco," Pansy said a little pissy now. But after a look in Draco's face she was a little worried. "Is something wrong?"

He ignored her question again and asked his own.

"What if one of the leaders got twenty-one house points deducted?"

"Same rules. We as the leaders set an example. You know that."

"But what if it's a reason I don't want the whole house to know?"

"Wait, wait, wait, hold on, Draco." Pansy leaned back and Draco heard her yell for someone.

A minute later, Blaise was in his door as well.

"Can we come in?" Pansy asked.

"Yeah," was all Draco said.

A few minutes later Draco, Blaise, and Pansy laid next to each other on Draco's bed, looking at the ceiling in silence.

"Okay, Draco, we gave you time to think. Now talk," Blaise said.

"It's all Potter's fault," he practically whined.

"Could you explain?" Pansy asked.

"I'm not going to leave you," Draco said, after some time. This was the first time he actually said that phrase out loud since Potter had said it.

"What?" Blaise asked and blinked dumbly.

"That was what he'd said." Draco explained, not bothering to look at his friends for their reaction. He was still staring up into the ceiling, making patterns with his eyes.

"I see," Pansy said, as she got off the bed to leave, she was a girl and understood easily what Draco wanted to say. "I'll tell them a story that'll get you off the hook, but don't let this get to you again."

Her face was stern and resolute, but then it softened and she stroked his cheek; then left.

"Would you mind telling me what she understood?"

"The curtains need to be changed, don't you think?" Draco asked stalling. He really didn't want to talk about this.

"Draco," Blaise warned.

Draco knew well enough that Blaise wasn't going to push him. If he told Blaise that he didn't want to tell him, then Blaise would drop it. But for some reason, he felt compelled to tell him, though. So after a few more minutes of silence he said:

"Blaise, what I tell you does not go past this bed."

"Okay."

So Draco told him. He started from when he was born. He told him about his father always being there for him and his mother spoiling him to no end.

When he was seven, he found his father's Death Eater mask and asked him about it. His father told him he'd be wearing it one day. He told Blaise how that statement gave him nasty shivers down his spine. The feeling was so sick that he could only think of it as being nasty.

He screamed and threw a tantrum, saying he wasn't going to ever wear that 'nasty, ugly mask'. His father's face showed anger and disappointment, and he just frowned and walked away.

When he finally noticed his father leaving, he had a feeling he was never going to see his father again. He ran after him, yelling, "Daddy, don't leave me. Please." Lucius left anyway. Even though he had only left to go to his study. After that he treated Draco all cold and shortspoken. It never was the same again.

When Draco was crying about it, his mother held him. She kept telling him 'I'm not going to leave you.' He clung to his mother and fell asleep in her arms.

That was the day 'dad' became 'father.'

"Since that day, no one has ever once told me that," Draco said, unaware of his hoarse voice. "No one." He looked Blaise in the eye to show him how serious he was.

Blaise looked sad and the story Draco has told him and didn't bother to let him know he truly was. He touched Draco's shoulder in comfort and squeezed it lightly. They both got up and Blaise left while Draco went to his private bathroom, looked in the mirror and saw that he had been crying. He washed his face, then took a shower and went to bed.

HPDMHPDMHPDM

"Potter, what do you think you're doing?" Snape asked Harry.

"I don't know what you are talking about, sir." Harry said. He was sick and tired of these 'talks' Snae offered him in 3rd year. They were supposed to help him mentally so Harry had adreed to meet Snape once a while to 'talk'.

When Snape offered Harry some time, he'd said nothing and left the office. He ran to Dumbledore and screamed at him about how he was not unstable. He told Dumbledore that he couldn't believe that he would think that he (Harry) would even stay Snape longer than necessary. When he was done ranting, he saw Dumbledore looked confused. Dumbledore told him that he had no idea what he was ranting on about, but if he wanted to talk anytime, he was welcome to. Harry stared, dumbfounded, at Dumbledore and left without an apology. He ran back to Snape and went straight towards the back door to his office.

"Okay, I'll do it," he said breathlessly.

Since then, he'd been having 'talks' with Snape. He didn't like them much, but he felt better afterwards.

"Harry!" That meant he was serious. He only called Harry by his given name when he wanted his undivided attention.

"I'm listening," he said, startled.

"I haven't said anything!" Snape countered.

"I know, and you know what I mean."

"Yes, and I also know that you did it."

"Did what?" Harry tried to look sheepish but Snape was to good to buy it.

"That you changed the pairings on my list" Snape's voice was calm, maybe had a hint of resignation in it.

"How?"

"I would never put Longbottom and Weasley as a pair to save my life."

"So if I hadn't put Ron and Neville together, you probably would've thought it was your mistake?" he asked, weighing each word as he said them.

Snape nodded. "I ask you again. What do you think you're doing?"

"I don't know. I just panicked. I didn't want to have Ron as a partner and I did _not_ want to play the stupid again," Harry whined.

"So, pairing up with Malfoy solves both problems?" Snape asked, his voice thick with sarcasm. "What happens if Draco decides to tell someone?"

"No one will believe him. No one would believe that Harry Potter, 'the-boy-who-lives-on-instinct,' is actually smart."

Before Snape said anything, Harry raised his hand to stop him and when Snape hesitated he said:

"You didn't believe it until I took the placement test in front of you. And you even insisted on grading it yourself. You couldn't believe I'm intelligent eighter."

"That's true, but what if Draco goes to the _Prophet_?"

"He wouldn't."

"You sound so confident."

"And if I am?"

"Then you are," Snape said, using his 'end of discussion voice.'

Of course, Harry chose to ignore it.

"You think he _would _go to the _Prophet_?" Harry asked. Snape was about to tell him 'yes,' but he had a feeling he would regret it in the long run.

"No," he lied. Truth be told, he had no idea what Draco would do.

"Harry. Is Draco your next target?" Snape asked.

"No," he simply said.

"Then why are you being civil to him?"

"I didn't think you saw us. I made sure we sat where you couldn't see or hear us. No one should have," he said, sounding troubled.

"I didn't. It was just too quiet back there. That was the only logical explanation as to why I didn't hear any yelling or see any sparks of magic."

"Oh."

"So why _are _you being nice to him, if not to get into his pants?"

"He's not my next target." Harry was getting irritated. Snape asked him this every time Harry made a new 'friend.' Every new person Harry became acquainted with, Snape automatically assumed he wanted to shag them.

"Will you just tell me why you have slept with eighty-five person of the Hufflepuffs, half of Ravenclaw, and a fourth of the Slytherins? And let's not forget the select few Gryffindors."

"No," he said calmly.

"For chrissakes, Harry! You're only fifteen and you've got a track record that rivals Draco's, who has a bit of Veela blood in him." Snape's voice rose with every word until he was yelling at Harry.

"You can't possibly still not trust me, even after two years of these sessions," he asked softly.

Harry noted the slight dejection in Snape's voice. He really wanted to tell Snape, but he felt that Snape wouldn't understand. That and he wasn't ready to tell him yet.

Silence ensued until Harry decided to break the silence.

"Not today. Please," he practically begged.

"Okay," Snape said, resigned. "You should go back to your room. It's getting late."

Harry got up to leave. Before he reached the office door, he heard Snape's voice.

"I heard what you told Draco."

"What exactly? There was a lot that was been said," Harry said, still standing, facing the office door.

"I'm not going to leave you," Snape said softly. "You shouldn't have said that."

"But I wasn't going to leave him. Just leave him there to clean up by himself," he protested. "Anyway, how did you hear?" he asked, trying to change the subject.

"You didn't even help clean up." Snape's lips twitched upward, but he quickly fixed his mask. "I wasn't very far after I came to get your vial. I was near the sinks," he said, answering Harry's second question.

"Oh" was all Harry could say.

"Goodnight, Potter. I hope one day you'll trust me enough to let me _try_ to understand what you're doing."

"Good night, Sev," Harry said. He knew Snape hated that nickname, but Snape was pushing it with that comment. And he liked to be able to have that familiarity with Snape. Plus, it's always fun to watch him make that 'I smell dragon shit' face.

Harry walked out of the office and through the classroom, towards the exits, and went straight to his room.

* * *

So what do you think? Do you like. Please review. Let me know what you think. So I can continue. Chp 5 is being written. I just have to finsh typing it. I hope to get it around tuesday or wednesday. If all goes well. Please review, it help mes uplaod faster. Virtual cookies to those who do.

One more thing: Thank you Howl To The Moon, Abigail D., Rachel, xsecretwriter, Neshemet, and Digitallace for your review. Greatly apreciated.


	5. Target: Jacob Laurent

First thing first: Thank You Abigail for her beta-ing. She is awesome, I think she has fun beta-ing this story. I have fun thinking it up. It's fun to write fanfiction. Also thank you to my second beta Daniel. He checks grammar mistakes and such he makes sure the annoying little mistakes that the people at fictionalley notice are not there. Thank you all, for readint this and don't forget to review.

* * *

Four.

This was the number of people who knew of Harry's intelligence. First one Dumbledore, then Snape, Fred and George Weasley.

Dumbledore found out through the sorting hat. Snape was told by Dumbledore but wanted proof of it, which he got. Fred and George were Harry's right and left hand men. They knew Harry inside and out.

* * *

Fred and George had always played by their own rules. They were the twins you didn't want to mess with. They always kept to themselves, even though they were the life of any party. Fred and George were mysterious. They got along with everyone but people usually saw them as a set.

No one could tell them apart. Lee Jordan was an exception to this rule. _He _knew the difference, what ever it was, but he still also saw them as a set.

Harry on the other hand saw them as individuals. In his eyes, there was only Fred Weasley. There was only George Weasley.

Fred saw something different in Harry when he first met him. Maybe different was the right word. Unique, yep, that's it. Fred saw something unique in Harry, when they first met him. He told George about it and George understood.

The incident at the end of Harry's second year was what got the twins attached to Harry.

:::FLASHBACK:::

"Hey Harry?" George asked.

"Yes George?" Harry said. He was the second person that could tell them apart. He was unique for the reason that he knew who George was without even looking up.

"Can I borrow your invisibility cloak?"

"Sure, just bring it back to night."

"Thanks."

"Sure George," Harry said absentmindedly.

Later that night, Harry was on his way to the kitchens when he was stopped.

"Hey Harry, thanks for the cloak. Here you go," Fred said, handing it over.

Harry froze and then sighed angrily.

"Okay, I'm only going to say this once, so listen closely. Tell your brother _George_, that when I let him borrow my stuff, I expect it not to be passed around to any one. Even _if _it's his own brother." Harry spat. He grabbed his cloak from a very shocked Fred and went back to the dorms.

Fred was shocked beyond relief. How could Harry know it was him and not George? He looked around the corridor; he barely could see the armor suit that he knew was next to him.

A few minutes later, Fred got out of his stupor and ran to the dorms to tell George.

The next day, they both went to apologize to Harry profusely. Harry, fortunately for them, forgave them easily.

::: END OF FLASHBACK:::

Since that day, they have been at Harry's beck and calls. And they love it! They've done almost everything with Harry. The younger teen thinks there will never be a dull day with the twins, while the twins think there will never be a dull day with Harry.

* * *

The _Midnight Rumor_ landed on Harry and he laughed out loud. He was laying down on his bed looking up at the ceiling. After reading the most inappropriate things, he was curious what the rumor he had created with Fred and Georde was telling him this time. What he found on the piece of parchment made him laugh even harder.

_Lastly our Prince would _

_like to know; what would_

_Golden Boy do after being insulted?_

The handwriting was Malfoy's, so Draco must have written on the rumor. Harry quickly remembered when Malfoy had insulted him in potion that he 'needed a scar to be someone after Hogwarts'. He also remembered that Draco seemed to be angry after Harry didn't bother to respond or at least react except from making a thoughtful face.

The only thing that was going through his mind when Malfoy had insulted him was the surprise that Daco wanted to have a career after school. Harry had thought Draco would go straight after the Dark Mark, die or either live of his parents' money.

It amused Harry to no point that his thoughtful expression had bothered Malfoy that much.

_What do you think you're doing, Harry?_ A voice akin to Snape's appeared in his head.

"I have no idea," he mumbled, unaware that he was answering the question out loud.

_Why are suddenly being nice to Malfoy then?_ The voice asked.

"I don't know, instinct?" He almost groaned.

_Was the fake magic with the table also instinct?_ The voice asked thickly layered with sarcasm and amusement.

"I was trying to get him to shut up," his said, his voice getting louder.

_More like impress him._

He crumpled up the _Rumor_ and threw it across his room.

"Hey boss, who are you talking to?"

"Hey George, no one," Harry would have been startled, but he was used to those two entering his room as they please, though he noticed that George came alone this time. They knew every password Harry made without Harry telling them and Harry didn't want to know where from.

"Were you talking to yourself?" George asked concerned.

"Yeah kinda," there was no use lying to him, so he told George about his day, including Snape's meeting and the questions in his head 5 minutes ago.

There was a moment of silence before George said:

"Your subconscious knows you were trying to impress him. All that's left is for you to admit it boss."

Harry sighed at that.

"Who's today's target?" changing the topic.

"A third year, his name is Jacob Laurent."

"Background?"

"His father is a Death Eater. His mother supports Dumbledore."

"He's undecided then," this was more a statement than a question. George nodded regardless, "How do they live with one another?" asking about the parents.

"Politics don't go pass their front gates."

"Let me get this straight. You're telling me that once they get home that politics, the war and such don't mean anything to them?"

"Yep, they call their home a neutral ground."

"What house is he from?" wondering about Jacob.

"He's Slytherin."

"With all that pressure, he'd probably side with his father."

"Correct."

"But I'd like to have him on my side," Harry claimed not letting any protest through.

"Then get him." George said seductively.

"I think I need some encouragement first," he said as he stroked his erection through his jeans.

George slid onto the bed. Harry closed his eyes, as he felt George unbuckle his jeans and slowly slid his pants off. As usual Harry wore nothing under; George settled his mouth onto the head of Harry's cock. George let out a moan as Harry's pre-cum starting dripping out of his leaking cock.

George's whole body shook in enjoyment as he continued to suck. He lowered his head, and Harry felt the end of his cock go deep down the redhead's throat. He bobbed up and down, swallowing all the pre-cum he could get.

George started fiercely sucking and bobbing, and Harry was moaning with hard, heavy breaths. He knew it wouldn't be too long before he came. He tugged on George's hair to warn him.

Harry groaned as he felt his dick spasm as he let out his warm fluid down the redhead's throat.

"I'll get him tomorrow," Harry said breathlessly.

"Of course you will," George said as he moved to get off the bed.

* * *

Hope you liked it. Tell me what u think.


End file.
